Beautiful Ears
Of all the days during our honeymoon, I especially remember that one night A sensual moment in our hotel room, with just me and my bunny mate We had just went there after a wonderful day was behind us Judy and I had been to a romantic dinner and at the movies Now, you and I want to share a private moment just to celebrate our love I most certainly want that too with my new wife As the night falls upon our city, we get prepared With you, this fox is more than happy to be married Quickly, I take refreshing and cool little shower After I´m done, I´m ready for a romantic night with you, my lover Amidst all the quiet and darkness A reddish light and hue is created by a few candles Sultrily, you rest on a pillow that is shaped like a heart I almost drop my eyes when faced with such a gorgeous sight You look so lovely in your new lingerie as well Red is the color of love after all We share some drinks and chocolate-coated blueberries From the window in the room, we look at the shining night stars As our friendship grew, there was a feeling inside us we just couldn´t resist Love and passion took us over as the feeling broke out I give you a smile that is very foxy and impish You too are ready for a romantic thrill, as I can see from your blush Gently into my arms, I grab the beautiful rabbit Pretending that I´m about to apprehend the suspect I put you into fluffy handcuffs so you cannot escape This is just as fun as when we play in natural state You giggle merrily as you enjoy my massage and tickling But my favorite part to do that is to your ears, so soft and long They´re so fluffy and cute, whenever they´re up when you´re all perky Or when you´re in a calmer mood and they´re all down and droopy Closing your eyes and smiling, you let your husband stroke them I love them the same way you love my tail, so fluffy and warm As you´re snuggled up close, I give your ears a couple of tender licks Foxes have always done that to their mates Soon, I move on to massaging the rest of your fair body From your back and chest to your butt and tail so cuddly Then, you decide it´s your turn to show some affection Judy starts nuzzling me with her paws draped around my midsection As I remove your handcuffs, you lean up even closer as we kiss each other on the lips Of all the girls in the city, there´s nobody else that is as luscious It has been already a wonderful night for you and me And it´s even better when more moments like this are yet to come As we´re done, we get into the natural state and cuddle around each other After winning the love of my rabbit woman, my life has just got better and better There´s nothing I love more during these nights than holding and caressing you in my arms Stroking every part of your warm and furry body, especially your beautiful ears. Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:Love poetry Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Nick´s POV Category:NickXJudy Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Honeymoon stories Category:Nick and Judy's married years